This Time It Will Be Different For Me
by ilovedempsey
Summary: Can EClare fall in love, or will family, drama, the new girl, and lies get into the way? R&R
1. The New Beginning

**Hey guys well this is a new fan fiction I decided to write. So well rate and enjoy!**

**I don't own Degrassi…..**

**Clare's Point of View**

BEEP BEEP BEEP! "Ugh…" I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30, shoot I was late! I hopped in the shower and put on a blue v-neck with black jeans and my converse. I applied a little bit of makeup then darted down the steps, grabbed an apple, and started for my mile walk to school. Hi, I'm Clare Edwards, but most people call me Saint Clare. I attend Degrassi and I'm a junior. My best friend is Alli and I don't have a boyfriend.

Once I got to school I saw Alli talking to Drew so I decided to go see Adam. "Hey Adam." "Hey Clare what's up?" "Nothing really, I saw Alli talking to Drew so yeah." Then I saw Eli get out of his hearse. Eli had a big ego and didn't care about anyone but himself, plus he was a senior. "Who does he think he is walking around here like he is the best?" Adam said. I just nodded and stood in silence. Eli had jet black hair and emerald green eyes. When he looked at you it was like his eyes were piercing through your skin. WOAH, this is Eli I'm talking about, the one with the big ego? I just need to recollect myself.

Finally it was English, my favorite class. "Ok kids, we are going to be partnered up with people so we can read and correct each other's paper." Ms. Dawes said. Oh god don't put me with Eli. "Clare, Eli you guys are partners!" Great, I looked and Eli and he rolled his eyes. How immature? "Hi I'm Clare Edwards, you must be Eli." "Yeah your point, lets please just get this over with so I can get back to my Science homework?" Rude much? This should be fun…right?

**Eli's Point of View**

Great so I'm paired up with Clare Edwards. She was kind of cute with her bouncy auburn curls and her ocean blue eyes. Wait Clare would NEVER go for me! I wear all black and I color my fingernails with Sharpie. There is no way she would be into me! "Oh um well we should work on this project out of school you know to it done faster?" "Oh alright how about the dot at 7?" "Perfect!" Oh way to go Eli now I look like a total fool. Maybe if Clare got to know me better we could become friends. WAIT I don't really have any friends and why would I want to be friends with "Saint Clare". Maybe tonight will be different for me.


	2. The Suprise

**So I decided to write another chapter of the story just for fun because I'm bored, so this will be EClares date!**

**I don't own Degrassi sadly….**

**Clare's Point of View**

Tonight I was meeting Eli at the Dot to start our project. I hope he doesn't try and of his funny business. I change into a sun dress and apply a little bit of makeup. I look at the clock and see its 6:50 pm. Shoot I guess I should leave. I said bye to my mom and walked out the door. Ever since my dad left my mom seems to care less and less about what I do with my life. I get to the Dot and sit in a booth and wait for Eli.

**Eli's Point of View**

I walked into the dot and immediately saw Clare, damn did she look beautiful! Stop Eli she will never go for you! I sat down across from her and ordered a coffee. I wore a black blazer and black skinny jeans. I guess I under dressed. "So Clare tell me about yourself." "Eli I thought we were going to work on our project?" "Yes but I need to know your interests first." "Well alright then, my dad left about a year ago which has been really hard on my mom, my favorite color is blue, and I have a sister Darcy who is in Kenya helping out the children, now what about you?" "Well I'm Eli, I'm a senior, most people feel I'm stuck up and rude but I just don't like being around people, I love the color black, and I have a mom and dad who are still married."

**Clare's Point of View**

For the next 2 hours Eli and I just talked about things and did some of our project. "Its 9:30 I should probably get going… but we should do this again." I said. Eli nodded and got up to walk out the door. I started to walk home when Eli drove by and stopped. "Need a ride?" "Sure." I hopped in Eli's hearse and we drove to my house. One by Metallica was on the radio, even though I didn't like metal I listened to it for Eli's sake. "You know I'm not as scary and you're thinking right now." I just laughed and smiled. Is he flirting with me? The Eli is flirting with me? We got to my house and I thanked Eli for the ride home, then walked inside to see the biggest surprise of my life. Oh god this can't be good….

**Eli's Point of View**

I can't believe I'm actually falling for Clare. Ever since Julia…no I won't do this to myself not again. Once I got home I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and got into bed. Tomorrow with Clare in English will be the best. I was awoken by the sound of blaring sirens down the street. I walked outside to see that the ambulance and cops were outside Clare's house. What the hell is going on?


End file.
